


Merry Christmas Barry!

by DragonBallXAvalon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Impregnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBallXAvalon/pseuds/DragonBallXAvalon
Summary: Inspired by Changingdestiny 40's recent one-shot, but with Barry/Iris! Iris wants to give Barry an early Christmas gift...Her.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Merry Christmas Barry!

**A/N: So this was inspired by Changingdestiny40’s recent Christmas one-shot! I wanted to do one of my own, but with Barry/Iris! Also, this is rated M so fair warning, there will be smut! This first chapter isn’t very Christmas themed, but the second chapter will be! This takes place during season 5.**

**Barry and Iris’s loft-8 PM on December 22nd**

Barry Allen sighed as he walked into the loft. He was exhausted. He had spent the whole days trying to find a link between one of Joe’s suspects and two unsolved homicides from twelve years ago. He knew they had to be related, but he still wasn’t sure how yet. 

“Iris? Babe, are you home?” He called out. There was no answer. Barry saw a note on their counter. He walked over to it and opened it.

_ Barry, _

_ I know you’ve been working hard, and I know it’s not quite Christmas, but I’m going to give you a present early. Come upstairs.  _

Barry shivered as he read those words, his mind flashing to what the possibilities could be. He and Iris had an extremely healthy sex life, and she was very inventive. Costumes, roleplay, even occasionally allowing another woman into their bed. He smiled as he remembered bending Kara over and fucking her ass while she ate Iris’s cunt or when he and Caitlin had spitroasted Iris, Caitlin using a strap-on of her own invention to destroy Iris’s cunt while Barry throat-fucked her. That was the other thing about Iris. She enjoyed slow, gentle lovemaking, but she loved getting fucked. Barry had found that out shortly after their first time together. Nothing turned Iris West-Allen more than Barry taking control and completely dominating her.

Barry walked up the stairs, intentionally being loud so that Iris knew he was coming. Nora had texted him earlier saying that she would be home very late as she wanted to get in some more solo practice with her powers, so he didn’t need to be quiet. He walked into his and Iris’s bedroom, mouth dropping open as he stood in the doorway. Laying back on the bed legs spread wide, was Iris West-Allen. And she was completely naked. Barry slowly drank in his wife’s form. Her midnight-black hair spread out across the pillows, brown eyes looking at him with lust, ruby red lips curving into a smile. He allowed his eyes to wander downward, over to her collar-bone to her high, firm breasts, capped with dark brown nipples to her fit stomach. Lastly, he allowed his gaze to drop in between her legs. A thick bush of black hair surrounded her pussy, and Barry couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“Merry Christmas lover. Do you like what you see?” She purred, and he grinned.

“Very much.”

“So if you haven’t already guessed, I’m your gift. I’m yours for the rest of the night, to do whatever you want with. Whatever you want.” She said, and Barry grinned.

“Gosh I love you.” He said, and she smiled. She loved that about Barry. He would always take the time to tell her he loved her, whether he was heading off to save the city or about to have sex with her.

“I love you too. Now please, come fuck me.”

“When I’m good and ready.” He growled, and Iris shivered. That was another part of him that she liked. When she asked him to make love to her, he knew she wanted just that. But when she asked him to fuck her, she wanted him to take control, to dominate her. And from the look in his eyes, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Barry stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving himself clad in his boxers. Iris had only a moment to admire her husband’s muscular physique before he walked over and climbed between her legs, pushing them further apart, to the point where her legs were spread as far as they could go. He put his face directly above her cunt and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her juices.

“It’s been a long day Iris, and I’m thirsty. I haven’t had anything to drink today, so I’m going to fix that. But you are not to touch me. You are to keep your legs spread unless I grab them. If you need to do something with your hands besides keep your legs spread, play with your tits but that’s it. If you touch me, I will stop and you will get no pleasure for the rest of the evening. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Iris replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Good.” He replied, and then he lowered his mouth to her cunt.

Iris groaned as she felt his tongue at her outer lips, teasing her but not entering her. Iris felt her arousal build as he continued minute after tortuous minute. She grabbed her ankles, mindful of his warning, resisting the urge to plunge her hands into his hair or allow her legs to close around his head. After a few more minutes of teasing, she couldn’t take it anymore. So she decided to beg.

“Barry please, give me your tongue. Please put your tongue in my needy cunt. You said you were thirsty? Well my cunt’s just dripping with juices for you to swallow. So please baby, do it. Slam that tongue of yours inside my honey pot and drink your fill. Please.”

An instant later her wish was granted as Barry’s tongue entered her pussy. He groaned at the taste of her sweet juices filling his mouth, lapping them up like a dying man would drink water. 

“Oh my...Oh my..sweet..fuck yes Barry. Fuck. That’s so good. Drink up baby. Drink my juices until you’re...AH FUCK!”

Iris’s dirty talk was cut off as Barry began to speed up the pace, driving his tongue faster and faster into Iris’s twat. He loved the taste of her juices, but he was after something even sweeter. A moment later he got it, as Iris came in his mouth, the speedster wrapping his mouth around her lower lips so that he didn’t waste a drop.

“Mmm...That’s good. You taste so good baby. So fucking sweet.” He said, lifting his head up and kissing her. Iris moaned, loving the taste of her own pussy cream.

“Thank you baby. Now how about you let me return the favor? Please?” She asked, and he smiled. He stood up, and sat on the bed.

“Get to it.” He said, and she smiled, removing her hands from her ankles and getting off the bed. She walked over and got onto her knees in front of him, placing her hands on his underwear and pulling down his boxers. His cock smacked her in the face, and she groaned, wrapping her hand around the base and allowing it to rest on her cheek.

“You’re so big. Nine fucking inches of white meat, and it’s all mine.” She whispered, lowering her lips to his head and giving it a kiss. She slowly opened her jaw lowering her head down. One inch, two, three, four, five, six inches all disappeared down her throat. She gagged, and coughed, spit falling out of her mouth and onto his balls. Then she slowly brought her head back up, a ring of red lipstick marking where her lips had been. She spit on his cock, lowering her mouth to his head and using her tongue to cover his head in saliva. Then she began her descent again, her warm wet mouth swallowing each inch of his cock until she was back where she was before. Then Iris put her hands on his thighs and pushed her mouth deeper onto his cock. She coughed as his cock hit the back of her throat, feeling her eyes begin to water as she forced herself ever deeper. Seven inches, eight….She felt her lips touch his balls, announcing that she had done it. She had taken all nine inches of his cock down her throat.

Iris felt his hands on her head, and she nodded as best she could around his cock. Barry’s hands tightened in her hair, and he started to face-fuck her. He slammed his hips forward, and she gagged and choked.

“GGGhhh...GLAACK….GLLL”

“That’s it you fucking whore. Take it! Fucking take it!” Barry growled, holding her face to his cock. Iris felt her cunt gush at his words. She loved hearing his dirty talk. Barry squeezed her throat with his hand, and Iris choked more. He squeezed tighter, still forcing her to deep throat his cock with the hand that remained in her hair.

Just when Iris felt like she was going to pass out, Barry released her, Iris coughing and groaning as she looked at his cock. It was absolutely soaked in her spit, his shaft and balls dripping with it. 

Barry groaned as he looked at his wife. Her carefully applied lipstick was gone, smeared over his cock and her face. Her eyes were blinking as her face was covered in spit and drool.

“Where do you want it tonight Iris? Down your throat or all over your face?”

“Both.” She smiled knowing her husband could go all night long.

“But later. I want this first load in my pussy. I want you to bend me over like a bitch and impregnate me. I want you to give me Nora. Give me our daughter Barry.” She begged, and he smiled. 

“Get on the bed.”

Iris complied, crawling onto the bed, raising her ass in the air.

“Do it Barry. Please do it. Stick that big white cock in my black cunt and knock me up. Give me Nora. Please.”

Iris screamed as Barry slammed his cock into her cunt, hilting inside of her with a single thrust.

“AHH FUCK! That’s it baby, fuck me. Fuck that tight pussy until you come inside me. Cum inside me and knock me up!” She begged. 

Barry growled and bit her neck, reaching around to twist one of her nipples as his hips crashed into her ass.

“Say it again Iris. Tell me what you want.” He whispered in her ear.

“I want you to come inside me! I want you to come inside me and knock me up! Oh fuck, think about it Barry! My big tits getting even bigger, swelling with milk. You won’t need to buy milk cause I’ll give you all the milk you want. Start out every day by having you drain my tits! Give you a glass of my breast milk to drink at lunch! Please baby do it! Give me our daughter! Give me Nora! Fertilize my eggs with your sperm! KNOCK ME UP BARRY!” Iris screamed, her walls tightening around his cock. 

That was the last straw. The combination of her blowjob/throatfucking, the constant dirty talk and the tightness of her cunt set Barry off. His first load of the night went into his wife’s cunt.

“Fuck that was so good Barry.” Iris said a few moments later, Barry still hilted inside of her.

“Do you think I actually got you pregnant?” He asked, and she smiled.

“I hope so. If not, we can try again. And we’re not done yet Mr. Allen. The night is just getting started. But first, I want to get your other present.”

Barry slowly climbed off of his wife and she stood a moment later, legs shaking. His cum dripped out of her cunt. Iris grabbed her phone off the nightstand and sent a text.

A moment later, the door opened. Barry’s jaw dropped.

“Hi Daddy.”

**A/N: So here is the one-shot! I know this wasn’t really Christmas-themed, but I am planning a second chapter with a slightly more Christmas theme to it! Please read and review and let me know if you would like to see chapter two!**


End file.
